


La notte prima di Halloween

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Sospetto, terribilmente sospetto.Shu non è molto abituato a fidarsi del mondo – non più, ormai, per quanto debba ammettere di stare facendo diversi sforzi a riguardo: infatti non uccide più con lo sguardo chiunque gli capiti a tiro, ma soltanto quelli che hanno l’ardire di rivolgergli la parola e di fermare il suo procedere – anche se ha sempre pensato che di talune persone ci si debba fidare per forza, per definizione d’essere.I genitori, per esempio. I parenti più stretti. Quelle magiche creature viventi chiamate amici.Insomma, il concetto è chiaro.Per questo motivo lui per primo trova strano sospettare del proprio accompagnatore, che lo sta più o meno trascinando verso una meta non meglio definita. Ha detto che sono diretti a casa sua, ma chi ormai può dire se ha detto il vero oppure ha detto il falso.





	

**_*Note:_** Questa volta sono stata previdente e ho iniziato la fic diversi giorni fa, col risultato che ne è venuto questo mostro lunghissimo – quantomeno, per quello che avevo immaginato.  
Mi sono divertita un sacco a scriverla xD questi due mi fanno stare davvero tanto bene, devo dire (L)  
Non vuole essere niente di pretenzioso, soltanto un po’ di leggerezza per celebrare il compleanno del mio attuale pg preferito (L)  
AUGURI PICCOLO MENTECATTO DAI CAPELLI ROSA (L)  
   
PS: un grazie speciale a Kurenai, che mi ha betato la fic qwq (L)  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
   
Sospetto, terribilmente sospetto.  
Shu non è molto abituato a fidarsi del mondo – non più, ormai, per quanto debba ammettere di stare facendo diversi sforzi a riguardo: infatti non uccide più con lo sguardo chiunque gli capiti a tiro, ma soltanto quelli che hanno l’ardire di rivolgergli la parola e di fermare il suo procedere – anche se ha sempre pensato che di talune persone ci si debba fidare per forza, per definizione d’essere.  
I genitori, per esempio. I parenti più stretti. Quelle magiche creature viventi chiamate amici.  
Insomma, il concetto è chiaro.  
Per questo motivo lui per primo trova strano sospettare del proprio accompagnatore, che lo sta più o meno trascinando verso una meta non meglio definita. Ha detto che sono diretti a casa sua, ma chi ormai può dire se ha detto il vero oppure ha detto il falso.  
Lo ha catturato con una richiesta d’aiuto. “Non so come finire questo vestito”, che in effetti è assai banale, come cosa, ma su di lui ha sempre presa – deve imparare a non cascare così facilmente nelle trappole altrui, ha un punto debole troppo logico e scoperto. Persino alla sua domanda molto pertinente sul motivo per cui non gli è stato direttamente portato, che in cinque minuti la questione poteva essere risolta, la risposta lo ha lasciato interdetto: “È troppo pesante e non riesco a portartelo”.  
Se glielo avesse detto quella benedetta creaturina di Nito Nazuna avrebbe potuto anche crederci e non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Ma se in un primo momento non ci ha pensato, non ci ha davvero pensato, perché troppo preso dall’idea di poter essere utile, poi ha potuto considerare tutti i fatti e ha cominciato a nutrire dubbi riguardo la natura benevola del creato stesso.  
Perché ci dev’essere per forza qualcosa di molto cattivo nell’aria se persino Kuro Kiryuu ha ordito un inganno a suo danno, e ora, nel bel mezzo del vicolo che porta a casa sua, a quell’ora tarda della sera per cui c’è già quasi totalmente buio, lo guarda come se fosse strano il fatto che sia reticente e tenti di rallentare il passo.  
Dopo aver fatto tutta quella strada fino a lì, tre quarti d’ora dall’uscita della scuola tra mezzi e lunghi viali, potrebbe anche essere comprensibile. Per Kuro però no, non lo è.  
-Se non ti sbrighi non arriveremo mai a casa.  
Sospetto, troppo sospetto.  
Le sue dita stringono il torso di Mademoiselle, unica vera verità in quel mondo di matti e pazzi, unica vera salvezza del suo animo e del suo spirito. La sua espressione contrariata esplica tutto il malumore che sta provando, o almeno così spera. Sbuffa e basta, continuando a seguirlo per il vicolo.  
Casa Itsuki non è molto distante da lì; per quanto i loro ceti sociali siano abbastanza diversi, il quartiere dove abitano è sempre lo stesso, e li distanzia giusto qualche isolato e un paio di strade. Quindi, a conti fatti, basterebbe correre per circa cinque minuti e potrebbe essere salvo. Ma a questa soluzione si antepongono diverse variabili, prima tra tutte la superiorità fisica evidente di Kuro, che per quanto non troppo veloce di sicuro sarebbe abbastanza abile e agile da acchiapparlo al volo ancora prima che lui inizi a correre, e a tenerlo fermo a fargli domande imbarazzantissime.  
La seconda è più una questione morale, riguardante la scarsa fiducia preposta e lo scarso spirito che mette di fronte al pericolo e alla paura. Anche lui è un uomo, d’altronde, e qualsiasi sia la trappola predisposta, dovrebbe affrontarla con coraggio e determinazione, sconfiggendo i propri nemici prima su un piano morale, e poi su uno materiale, impedendo loro di sbeffeggiarlo in altra sede.  
Quindi insomma, dimostrerà di poter affrontare tutto. Anche la malignità di Kuro Kiryuu.  
Sbuffa ancora, e il compagno accanto a lui alza lo sguardo al suo viso. Sono abbastanza vicini da sfiorarsi, ma le loro mani non si toccano neanche per sbaglio. Kuro capisce che l’altro è parecchio indisposto, e non può fare niente a riguardo. Spera soltanto di non dover assistere a una crisi isterica, una volta arrivati a destinazione.  
Al pensiero, però, sorride intenerito, non sa bene neanche lui perché. E Shu lo nota subito.  
-Cosa c’è da ridere, ora?  
Kuro scuote la testa, piuttosto evasivo. Non che sia mai stato tanto loquace, ma Shu trova persino questo suo risparmiare su grugniti e sbuffi davvero sospetto. Troverebbe sospetto i singoli capelli fuori posto della sua pettinatura ribelle, se solo riuscisse a vederli nell’ombra, quindi forse non fa molto testo.  
Ancora un paio di case ed eccolo lì, in fondo alla via: un piccolo condominio residenziale, piuttosto modesto ed elegante, non di quel genere dall’aspetto proletario e di basso rango, ma abbastanza economico da poter essere sostenuto da un padre single con due figli a carico. Il cortile davanti, quello dove lui e Shu giocavano spesso da bambini, a rincorrere insetti e altre cose divertenti, è sempre lo stesso – un pochino più dismesso, forse anche un attimo più ristretto ora che le sue dimensioni si sono allungate.  
Sbuffa di nuovo, mentre gli viene aperto il cancelletto d’ingresso davanti.  
-Spero sia una cosa veloce. Ho diverse faccende da sbrigare.  
Kuro non riesce a trattenere un sorriso per sé, per Shu assume quell’aria truffaldina che va addirittura oltre il sospettoso, proprio la conferma giusta per tutti i suoi dubbi riguardo la bontà dell’azione che sta compiendo.  
-Velocissimo, non ti preoccupare.  
Shu si ferma davanti alle scale – casa Kiryuu è al secondo piano, senza ascensore – considerando cosa ha fatto di male nella vita per meritarsi un tradimento del genere. Innumerevoli cose, Mademoiselle è lì per ricordargliele tutte, e anche se con estrema grazia lui le fa terminare il lungo elenco con un gentile ammonimento, rimane comunque in fondo al cuore quel groppo insopportabile per il torto subito.  
Kuro lo nota immobile come un morto, con le chiavi dell’appartamento già in mano, e gli rivolge degli occhi allargatissimi e fin troppo sorpresi.  
-Forza, manca poco.  
Lo sta facendo apposta. Non ha quel tipo di fretta che di solito rivolge a uno stupido vestito.  
Shu stringe ancora Mademoiselle, che almeno non si lamenta troppo, e sale quegli ultimi scalini che lo separano dalla sua fine prematura. L’altro ragazzo lo blocca davanti alla porta, proprio dove lo colpisce negli occhi il fascio di luce proveniente dalla lampada appesa al muro, quella che serve ai condomini per non cadere giù dalla balconata con tanto di convinzione e famiglia a seguito.  
-Sei teso o sbaglio?  
Lo sgonfia come un palloncino, facendolo diventare tutto rosso. E persino gli ride in faccia, il maledetto.  
-Per cosa dovrei essere teso, esattamente?  
-Non lo so, dimmelo tu.  
Gonfia le guance, sbuffa e sta quasi per battere i piedi a terra, prima che Kuro metta la chiave nella toppa.  
-Ti prometto che non sarà niente di così terribile. Ti fidi di me?  
Sì, si fida di lui, alla fine. Al di là di tutte le possibili paranoie che può avere, e che la sua tendenza al melodramma riesce a ingigantire, neanche stesse vivendo in prima persona una vera e propria tragedia greca.  
Al massimo si ritroverà mezzo nudo, sbattuto di malagrazia contro il muro di ingresso, ma non crede di poterla definire una cosa brutta. A pensarci bene, poteva essere soltanto quello, anche se questa volta Kuro ha deciso di farglielo intendere in modo alquanto strano. Ma lo può perdonare, d’altronde.  
Sbuffa ancora.  
-Non allungarla più del necessario, sto già sprecando tempo.  
E quindi, la porta si apre.  
   
   
-Buon compleanno!  
-Buon compleanno!  
-Buon compleanno!  
Tre volte, in tre modi e tre modalità e tre tonalità diverse. Più Kanata che lo ripete almeno cinque volte prima che Natsume non gli dia una gomitata sul fianco e lo faccia smettere una buona volta, perché è piuttosto irritante.  
Ah, ecco cos’è, la sorpresa. È talmente poco abituato a pensare che qualcosa di positivo possa accadere che se ne sorprende davvero, e la cosa sarebbe così tanto triste da poterlo condurre alle lacrime.  
Ma ci sono tutti i suoi amici, lì davanti all’ingresso – quei pochi che ha, almeno, più Mika e la sorellina di Kuro – e non può certo mettersi a frignare come una ragazzina.  
Per fortuna c’è Mademoiselle che interviene, a quel punto, sennò li insulterebbe tutti e se ne tornerebbe a casa, quella che dista da lì soltanto cinque minuti di camminata veloce.  
Lei quasi strilla, perché è così incredibilmente contenta.  
-Una festa a sorpresa? Per Shu-kun? Tutta per Shu-kun?  
Si guarda anche attorno, mirando le facce dei presenti, che lì per lì buttano addosso coriandoli e stelle filanti al festeggiato e sembrano non avere niente in contrario al fatto che sia una bambola dalla voce stridula a parlare con loro. Kuro forse è troppo confuso dalla bombetta che Mika gli ha sparato addosso per reagire prontamente, altrimenti non si spiega come mai non abbia ancora tentato di incenerire lei e il suo padrone con lo sguardo.  
-Oh questo è molto imbarazzante. Terribilmente imbarazzante. Shu-kun non se lo aspettava davvero, è totalmente impreparato alla cosa. Anche io, ho un aspetto orribile-  
Le sue braccina si muovono in alto, forse nel tentativo di pettinarsi i capelli perfettamente lisci e morbidi e tutto, non si sa bene. Mika si avvicina a loro, perché la scena sta cominciando a essere piuttosto statica.  
-Madonee sei bellissima! Non hai niente fuori posto!  
Shu sarebbe anche sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, del tipo che è ovvio che Mademoiselle è perfetta – lo è sempre, nessuno dovrebbe dubitarne – quando viene fatto entrare a forza nell’appartamento dal braccio piuttosto impaziente di Kuro, che finalmente si è ridestato dalla propria ipnosi, e lo guarda con quel ghignetto saputo sulle labbra che proprio lo irrita.  
-Allora? Non dici niente?  
No, non può dire niente, perché Kuro lo ha fatto arrivare a portata di mano degli altri quattro squilibrati, che non impiegano più di mezzo secondo per agguantare Shu e trascinarlo all’interno di casa Kiryuu, completamente a loro agio con la cosa, e a inondarlo di chiacchiere del più e del meno.  
Di quanto è bello che compia gli anni, di quanto sono felici per lui, di quanto è buffo con quell’espressione scocciata in faccia che sembra quasi sul punto di morderli tutti, e quanto è stato difficile rimanere in silenzio per più di cinque minuti per non rovinargli la sorpresa e molte, molte altre cose assieme.  
Tutte assieme.  
È da un sacco di tempo che le cinque OddBalls non si trovavano nella stessa stanza tutte contemporaneamente: è un’emozione per tutti quanti loro, non soltanto per Shu.  
Qualcuno millanta di essere l’autore originale del tutto, e non ci sarebbe davvero bisogno che Wataru Hibiki riempia l’appartamento delle proprie urla perché qualcuno lo metta in discussione. Rei tenta di fargli capire che esiste il concetto sia di vicinato sia di discrezione, ma l’altro gli presta ascolto fino a un certo punto, e per il resto se ne frega altamente. Sembra sia piuttosto contento, a quella maniera sincera che lo fa straparlare ancora più del solito.  
Un fagotto piuttosto pesante interrompe il soliloquio del ragazzo, e va a schiantarsi direttamente contro lo stomaco di Shu.  
-Icchan!  
La piccola Kiryuu, la sorellina di Kuro. Shu se la ricorda in formato fagotto, e a contare quanto è diventata forte nello stritolare le persone non può che essere contento dell’evidente e sana crescita. La saluta con un filo di voce, perché di più non riesce a esalare.  
-Icchan! Ti devi vestire!  
Niente “Buon compleanno!”, niente “Da quanto tempo, sei cresciuto!”, niente “La tua bambola è sempre bellissima”. No.  
Shu è un poco confuso.  
-Vestire?  
Ora che lo nota, superato l’imbarazzo, c’è qualcosa di strano, in effetti. Forse, magari, quelli che gli altri hanno addosso non sono esattamente vestiti normali – si è trattenuto dal giudicare quello che hanno addosso Rei e Wataru e Natsume perché lui per primo sa quanto sono estroversi, ma a conti fatti persino Kagehira non è in abiti normali.  
E quindi.  
-Questa è una festa in maschera! Devi travestirti anche tu!  
Tutti sorridono, proprio tutti. Specialmente la ragazzina che lo sta stringendo – e persino, nel proprio angolo nascosto, suo fratello maggiore che per una volta non sembra avere un ictus a causa del contatto di lei con un altro essere vivente.  
Oh, è dunque quello. Shu ha la tendenza a dimenticare che il proprio compleanno ricade vicino a una data in particolare. Tende a dimenticare proprio in sé il compleanno nel complesso, specialmente in un periodo in cui sta preparando l’ennesimo evento con cui farà mangiare la polvere a quel maledetto Tenshouin, e ancora di più quindi gli viene difficile ricordare l’esistenza di quella cosa brutta e popolana che è Halloween.  
Di certo non può mostrarsi troppo disgustato di fronte alla piccola Kiryuu. Però Mademoiselle fa notare una cosa, molto gentilmente.  
-Ma non abbiamo vestiti da mettere! Come possiamo fare?  
Qualcuno guarda il maggiore dei fratelli Kiryuu, qualcuno, che è Mika perché Mika è uno dei pochi davvero capaci di dare un freno all’ansia sociale di Shu, glielo dice esplicitamente.  
-Ryuu-chan-senpai ha fatto qualcosa per te! È tutto pronto, Oshi-san, non ti devi preoccupare!  
   
   
Se proprio dovesse definire ciò che si ritrova davanti con un titolo o una definizione, lo chiamerebbe “tentativo di principe maledetto in stile occidentale”, tentativo perché a suo dire è piuttosto evidente che la mano che lo ha cucito non sa esattamente tutti i dettagli dello stile barocco europeo di tal data che in realtà sa soltanto lui.  
E questa precisione angosciante gli permette persino di fare un’espressione cattiva di fronte al proprio regalo.  
-Dimmi che non è per questo motivo che non ci siamo visti spesso negli ultimi tempi.  
Solleva con il solo dito indice il colletto di broccato color porpora, neanche stesse facendo un favore al mondo. C’è una minima parte di lui che sta analizzando la rifinitura piuttosto particolare del tutto, che è persino ammirata per il lavoro svolto; il resto però è ancora troppo impegnato ad avercela col mondo per aver subito un inganno, e piuttosto che ammettere di essere felice continua a mantenere un’espressione scocciata sul viso.  
Per fortuna Kuro lo conosce abbastanza da ridere del suo finto disgusto, e farlo persino irritare di più.  
-Non te lo dirò, se non lo vuoi sentire.  
-Kiryuu!  
-Itsuki.  
Shu ha gli occhi spalancati di immancabile indisposizione, quando lo riprende, e questo fa sogghignare Kuro ancora di più – le sue risa escono come ringhi di una bestia feroce, ma né lui né l’altra persona in quella stanza ci fanno troppo caso.  
Tutti gli altri ospiti sono fuori dal bagno, in attesa del ritorno del festeggiato: Kuro è lì perché qualcuno ha suggerito che, magari, Shu avrebbe avuto bisogno di un aiuto, tra i fiocchetti da allacciare e i bottoni da chiudere e tutta quella serie di mille cose che due mani da sole non riescono a fare nel giro di mezz’ora solamente. O forse volevano che venisse calmato un poco e non pensasse che ammazzarli tutti per ripulire il suo orgoglio sarebbe stata una buona idea.  
Fa una smorfia e alza il mento, indisposto come non mai dal fatto che Kuro persino gli abbia risposto. Torna a guardare il proprio abito lungo, di un bel tessuto e di un bel colore – lungo come piace a lui, probabilmente dalle misure perfette, con quel fazzoletto tutto fronzoli che gli copre metà del petto – e non ce la fa proprio a mentire alla domanda di Kuro.  
-Davvero non ti piace?  
Anche perché il maledetto si è avvicinato a lui mentre era di spalle, e glielo ha chiesto contro l’orecchia. Ignorando il fatto che, per quanto lui tenti di sussurrare, gli esca dalla gola sempre il solito barrito.  
Terribile avere una voce tanto profonda e tanto rauca, la seduzione viene così difficile.  
Ma anche Shu prova ogni tanto umani sentimenti come la tenerezza e la comprensione, per questo elargisce persino un parere positivo.  
-Per essere stato fatto da te, è apprezzabile.  
-Non ti allargare troppo con i complimenti.  
Sbuffa e arriccia il naso, facendo sventolare la propria mano davanti al suo naso, perché non lo prenda più in giro. Insomma.  
-Lo metterò. Per tutta la serata. E lo tratterò con cura.  
Kuro sorride ed è soddisfatto così: sa bene quanto Shu tratti bene determinate cose, e quanto questo significhi che se ne prenda cura anche a livello sentimentale. In pratica, una frase del genere significa che ha davvero molto gradito il suo regalo, e che sta facendo la solita scena che è bravo a fare – come pretendere che non la faccia.  
Mentre Kuro comincia ad aprire il vestito per metterlo poi su Shu, questo comincia a togliersi la divisa scolastica, partendo dalla giacca invernale che copre la camicia. Ma si ferma, dopo il secondo bottone, rivelando il perché di tutta quell’ansia e quella preoccupazione.  
-Pensavo avessi deciso di lasciarmi.  
È vero che Shu tende al melodramma più di quanto non faccia un essere umano normale, ma come un qualsiasi altro essere umano normale ha le proprie ansie e le proprie preoccupazioni, che altro non fanno che riflettersi sull’esagerazione di comportamenti per lui soliti.  
Tutto quel pensare, tutto quel rimuginare. Persino tutto quel sospettare.  
Kuro resta basito dalla cosa, perché non ricorda di aver mai fatto una singola azione che potesse giustificare un dubbio del genere.  
-Perché avrei dovuto?  
La sorpresa di Kuro fa imbarazzare Shu, che si ritrova all’improvviso a dover giustificare una paura in effetti priva di alcun tipo di fondamento – tolta ovviamente tutta quella parte per cui trova così strano essere legato sentimentalmente a qualcuno, ma quello riconosce essere un suo grosso problema.  
Alza ancora la mano in aria, e per poco non si mette a urlare.  
-Cosa ne so. A pensarci in effetti non ho trovato un solo motivo valido perché tu debba lasciare un partito di così alto livello. A parte forse la tua stupidità, che evidentemente non è così spiccata come temevo.  
Kuro fa un’espressione torva, molto torva, perché insomma non piace neanche a lui essere insultato così poco velatamente, in particolar modo quando ha ancora tra le mani un regalo che gli è costato due settimane di fatiche e di bugie mica tanto belle.  
-Ehi.  
-Magari uno dei tuoi adorati kohai aveva fatto breccia nel tuo cuore.  
Tetora, per l’esattezza, che Shu ce l’ha a morte con lui soltanto perché esiste. E Kuro lo sa, ma più che ripetergli tutte le volte che il fatto che respiri e che lo ammiri non significhi che gli metta le mani nelle mutande tutte le volte che non lo guarda non sa davvero che fare.  
Santa pazienza.  
Lo abbraccia all’altezza della vita, con il braccio libero dal vestito, e lo attira a sé fino quasi a spalmarselo addosso. Shu ne è ben contento, anche se evita di mostrarlo così chiaramente. E Kuro è persino costretto a fargli la faccia cattiva, pur ritrovandoselo tanto vicino e tanto disponibile.  
Si vendica per questo.  
-Senti un po’, razza di idiota. Ok, è difficile sopportarti, ma non credere che non l’abbia tenuto in conto già prima.  
Ora è il turno di Shu di fare la faccia un po’ stizzita.  
-Cosa vorresti dire con questo?  
Per un attimo, sembra che lo voglia baciare – per questo si zittisce e lo fissa, ogni tanto guardando anche le sue labbra e la sua bocca. A conti fatti sono più di due settimane che non si danno un bacio decente, potrebbe anche essere in diritto di pretenderlo, un bacio.  
Peccato solo che Kuro sia ancora più pudico di lui, e certo non si mette a limonarlo duramente mentre c’è gente dietro la porta che attende giusto giusto il momento meno opportuno per interromperli; potrebbe scommettere entrambe le mani che li stanno spiando e stanno sentendo persino i loro respiri, da tanto sono appiccicati alla porta con le orecchie. Davvero, meglio evitare qualsiasi contatto.  
Gli sorride e basta, a modo suo: con uno strano ghigno e molte rughe sulla fronte. Se non fosse che Shu gli vuole bene anche per questo, sarebbe quantomeno orripilato.  
-Non fare più pensieri del genere.  
Shu borbotta, per il mancato bacio e la premura lo stesso ricevuta. Kuro non lo molla per diversi secondi, instupidito dalla sua vicinanza – lo deve guardare male per ricordargli di avergli appena intimato un certo contegno, il demente.  
-Ora. Dovresti cominciare a goderti la tua festa.  
Gli sorride, mentre lo guarda spogliarsi del resto dei vestiti. Per fortuna casa sua è abbastanza riscaldata, perché certo ritrovarsi soltanto con le mutande addosso non è proprio una bella esperienza, per Shu.  
-Se fai il bravo, ci sono un sacco di regali che ti aspettano.  
-Quel coso non è abbastanza?  
-Questo è da parte mia. Anche gli altri te ne hanno fatti.  
Un po’ arrossisce, visibilmente addolcito e grato per la cosa. Ricevere regali gli piace, molto sotto, più o meno come ricevere complimenti.  
È davvero tanto carino, quando perde tutta quella patina di uomo vissuto ed esigente che sa tirare su soltanto lui – e di solito quell’aria rilassata l’ha in altre occasioni, ma Kuro pensa di poter anche gradire qualcosa di lui che non sia strettamente legato al sesso, ecco. Come il suo avvicinarglisi di nuovo e fargli gli occhi dolci perché è contento.  
-Cosa sono?  
-Non te lo dirò.  
Ghigna, di fronte al suo nasino tutto contrariato.  
-E anche se tenti di corrompermi non ho intenzione di dirtelo.  
Shu borbotta e bofonchia e alla fine si mette in posa per essere vestito, accettando così definitivamente il proprio destino.  
   
   
Casa Kiryuu è decisamente troppo piccola per tutte quelle persone – o meglio, non è piccola per otto persone, per quanto modesta, ma è certamente piccola per le cinque OddBalls più eventuali accompagnatori, o anche solo i due padroni di casa. Che per fortuna il signor Kiryuu ha un lavoro che lo tiene impegnato fino a tarda serata, lontano da quelle quattro mura, perché di certo non sarebbe molto felice di vedere il cappello magico di Wataru esplodere così tanto vicino al lampadario buono del salotto, no davvero.  
L’istinto omicida del figlio maggiore è soverchiato e messo a tacere dalla felicità della figlia minore, che per la prima volta in vita sua può assistere a uno spettacolo di magia così tanto da vicino e quasi del tutto dedicato a lei, dal momento che il festeggiato si rifiuta categoricamente di assecondare anche la minima sillaba di quel pazzo che sta occupando tutto quanto con fiori, palloncini e il suo maledettissimo, lunghissimo mantello a quadretti.  
Perché quadretti. Perché diamine indossa un mantello a quadretti. E una maschera oblunga, soltanto su una parte del viso.  
Come ha fatto Shu a non accorgersi che era travestito, quando lo ha guardato appena entrato in casa, lo sa solo lui.  
Natsume è un ragazzino allegro, alla fin fine. Parecchio rumoroso, pare quasi che stia facendo a gara con Wataru per chi raggiunge i decibel più alti, e tutto sommato i suoi giochi di parole sono anche divertenti. Almeno ha il buon gusto di non far comparire piccioni da sotto l’ascella – però quelle lucine focose dalle dita potrebbe anche mettersele nel didietro piuttosto che avvicinarle così pericolosamente al tappeto, mannaggia a lui.  
Un’altra cosa che spaventa il giovane padrone di casa è Rei Sakuma, particolarmente arzillo. Non che abbia mai avuto davvero l’occasione, Kuro, di averci a che fare, anche se ogni tanto sente i borbottii di Hasumi a proposito di un qualche oscuro passato, e sicuramente la fama lo precede. Certo è che rimane inquietante che riesca a mimetizzarsi con le ombre e ad apparire all’improvviso nei luoghi più impensabili. Primo tra tutti il frigo, nel quale ha cercato almeno tre volte se non ci fosse qualcosa da mangiare. Di rosso.  
Kuro non ha voluto chiedergli niente, e gli ha detto che per la cena è previsto l’ordine di una pizza per tutti quanti. Ha zittito le sue ritrosie con un pacco di caramelle alla fragola, offertegli in sacrificio dalla sorellina.  
Kanata, tra i cinque, è quello più tranquillo: rimane ancorato sul bracciolo della poltrona su cui Shu è seduto, aggrappato quindi al fianco del festeggiato come una cozza su uno scoglio, guardando tutti sorridendo mesto. Ha solo quasi vomitato lampi dagli occhi quando qualcuno gli ha chiesto di tenere quella cosa abnorme che tiene tra le braccia, forse un pupazzo brutto, per qualche secondo, ma per il resto si limita soltanto a esistere e poco più.  
Shu li sta semplicemente giudicando tutti, come suo solito. La poltrona dedicata al festeggiato, più il copricapo di carta che qualcuno ha provveduto a mettergli in testa a discapito della piega perfetta dei suoi capelli dopo tutte quelle ore di scuola – è stata la sorellina di Kuro a farlo, non avrebbe permesso a nessun essere vivente di sesso maschile di rovinargli l’acconciatura – fanno di lui l’immagine stessa della festa nata per sbaglio e subita altrettanto per sbaglio. E quel piatto ancora sporco dei residui di panna della torta gigante che Mika gli ha cucinato, ancora sulle sue cosce, non significano assolutamente nulla, proprio no.  
Sembra che sia l’unico che ancora crede di essere leggermente infastidito. Kuro non vuole dirgli che magari è la vita a infastidirlo, perché a quel punto rovinerebbe davvero tutto, e quindi si gode il suo muso imbronciato e la sua bambola inquietante che applaude all’ennesimo stupido scherzo di Wataru Hibiki.  
Ogni tanto Shu getta gli occhi su Kagehira, come se avesse paura che qualcuno di quegli squilibrati glielo possa portare via non si sa bene perché, non si sa bene come, e ritrovarlo sempre ai suoi piedi che trangugia caramelle dal sacchetto tenuto in mezzo alle gambe, vinto dopo che è riuscito a risolvere un indovinello di Natsume, lo rassicura abbastanza.  
Ogni tanto guarda anche lui, e Kuro tenta persino di sorridergli, ma a quanto sembra dal suo cruccio non deve uscirgli un granché bene. Pazienza, non è un problema.  
Non quanto Wataru che gli si avvicina e gli chiede, quasi brillando tutto, di pescare una carta tra quelle che ha tra le mani. Vorrebbe picchiarlo, ecco, specialmente perché ha il sospetto sul dove andranno a finire, quelle dannate carte, e chi sarà il povero scemo che alla fine della fiera dovrà anche pulire tutto.  
Wataru, è logico.  
Con la lingua.  
Non doveva farsi coinvolgere in tutto quello, e non avrebbe mai dovuto dire di sì a Kagehira quando quei dementi lo hanno mandato a immolarsi da lui, contando sul fatto che si mettesse a frignare e l’avrebbe avuta vinta.  
Maledetto il suo cuore buono.  
-Scelgo questa.  
E Wataru urla ancora, proprio nelle sue orecchie.  
   
   
Tutti attorno al tavolo della cucina, qualcuno già comincia a sbadigliare e sono soltanto le dieci e mezza – qualcun altro si massaggia la pancia piena, con una soddisfazione neanche troppo velata.  
Il profumo di cibo arriva dall’angolo della cucina dove sono stati accatastati venti cartoni quadrati sporchi, senza la minima grazia.  
-Buona la pizza, Kiryuu. Un po’ fredda però.  
Kuro sta per alzare le spalle e rispondere, ma Shu viene in suo aiuto e fa tacere ogni altro tentativo di protesta con un semplice appunto. Forse, davvero forse, è irritato perché il cono di carta colorata e sfavillante che gli hanno messo in testa continua a scivolare sui suoi capelli liscissimi e morbidissimi, ed è già la terza volta dall’inizio della festa che lui tenta di sedare i suoi tentativi di rivolta.  
Senza successo.  
-Se Natsume-chan non avesse risposto al citofono quando il fattorino ha suonato, sarebbe arrivata dieci minuti prima in tavola.  
-Anche questo è vero.  
Tutti pensano a come Natsume si sia appropriato indebitamente del citofono, mentre Wataru distraeva tutti con una storiella terribile, e abbia cominciato a fare domande strane a quel povero malcapitato che doveva consegnare le pizze, tra indovinelli e giochi di parole che soltanto lui poteva decifrare. A una certa è dovuto intervenire Kanata, con lo sguardo assassino di quello che si aspetta di mangiare nell’immediato istante – anche in forma di cannibalismo, se proprio non c’è altro a disposizione. E Natsume ha capito che forse era il caso di non tergiversare più.  
La pizza era veramente buona, a testimonianza il singolare silenzio che è seguito al suo arrivo; persino Shu ha smesso di lamentarsi, per qualche minuto, e ha ignorato l’unto che andava a sporcare i suoi meravigliosi guanti e metà della sua faccia – poi ci ha pensato Kuro a pulirlo, con un fazzoletto.  
Il magico silenzio, ovviamente, è stato interrotto nel momento esatto in cui tutte e cinque le OddBalls, prima tra tutte Wataru, hanno finito di masticare anche l’ultimo boccone e hanno di nuovo avuto la possibilità di esprimersi a parole.  
Cominciando a fare cagnara come al solito, attorno al festeggiato.  
-Quindi! È giunto il tempo dei regali?  
-Lo stai davvero domandando o è una domanda retorica?  
-Non cadere nella sua trappola e non fargli domande.  
-Su su, è tempo dei regali.  
-Regali!  
-Shu-kun sembra che tra tutti tu sia quello meno eccitato…  
-Se evitaste di parlare tutti assieme magari riuscirei a provare qualcosa oltre al fastidio!  
-Quanto sei teso, amico mio! Ma vedrai che ora ti sentirai subito meglio!  
È sempre Hibiki quello che prende l’iniziativa, veloce come un fulmine. Agguanta un pacchettino perfettamente cubico, dai colori ancora più sgargianti di tutte le decorazioni dell’appartamento, con un fiocco grandissimo e dal pessimo colore verde acido, e glielo porge con un sorriso che gli copre tutta quanta la faccia.  
-Ecco qui il mio!  
Nessuno osa controbattere a quell’espressione così raggiante, nessuno ha cuore di farlo. Così Shu prende quel pacchetto tra le mani e quasi trattenendo il fiato asserisce alla richiesta.  
-Va bene. Cominciamo dal tuo, Wataru.  
L’altro ragazzo lo guarda attentamente mentre, pezzo a pezzo, strappa la carta regalo che avvolge il pacchetto – Shu lo fa con una cura e una precisione quasi maniacale, chiaro segno che non vuole che resti la minima traccia nel mondo di quella roba – e lo guarda attentamente in viso quando alla fine il regalo viene rivelato e lui può godersi l’espressione di sorpresa sul suo volto.  
-Oh.  
Un kit di giocoleria per dilettanti. Piuttosto corposo, a quanto dicono le indicazioni, per essere qualcosa destinato a chi non sa manco tenere nel palmo della propria mano una pallina da clown.  
Non si era mai spinto così in là, prima d’ora.  
Shu è così sbigottito che deve parlare assieme a Mademoiselle, altrimenti non riuscirebbe a esprimere appieno il proprio sconcerto. Non sa neanche decidere se è più sorpreso o più disorientato.  
-Inaspettato, direi.  
-A casa di Shu-kun non c’è niente del genere.  
Wataru però è tutto fiero del proprio operato, e anche della reazione dei due. Si gonfia come un piccolo pavone ed è tutto contento. Dato il soggetto in questione, si può dire che il suo regalo ha avuto fin troppo successo.  
-Sospettavo! Per questo ho dovuto assolutamente provvedere!  
Shu appoggia la grossa scatola in un angolo del tavolo, abbastanza vicino a sé per poter lanciare occhiate fugaci ogni tanto a quelle scritte così tanto colorate e così tanto grandi senza sentirsi minacciato. Tutti hanno capito che passerà i prossimi giorni a lanciare palline o cerchietti al soffitto, per gratificare il buon pensiero del suo caro amico, e dopo se ne uscirà dicendo che alla fine non è proprio niente di che tenere sette birilli in equilibrio sul naso, chiunque lo può fare, non è niente di speciale.  
Prende il secondo pacchetto regalo, un attimo più discreto.  
-Questo?  
-È mio.  
Kanata, Rei, Natsume e la piccola Kiryuu sono quelli che seguono. Shu, ogni volta che apre qualcosa, è sempre più inabile a esprimere le proprie emozioni, e neanche Mademoiselle gli viene in aiuto, forse anche perché Kuro prontamente gliel’ha messa troppo distante per essere presa in tempo.  
Quindi si ritrova con una scorta di caramelle per un anno, il pupazzetto di un mostro marino in miniatura, e uno strano cappello con dei sonaglietti da portarsi in giro. Come Natsume abbia pensato che fosse una cosa carina nessuno lo sa e nessuno glielo vuole chiedere.  
Mika ha cucito un abitino per Mademoiselle in linea con l’abito che Kuro ha cucito per lui, ed è rimasto dieci minuti sul tentativo di infilarglielo senza modificargli l’acconciatura. Quando finalmente ci riesce, ricorda anche una cosa, e tira fuori da non si sa dove un pacchetto un po’ stropicciato, ma assolutamente grazioso, che Shu guarda all’inizio con sospetto.  
-E questo?  
-È di Nazuna-nii.  
Gli occhi di Shu diventano quasi due piattini, da quanto si ingrandiscono. Mika sorride alla scena, crudele e intenerito allo stesso tempo.  
-Lui non è potuto venire ma mi ha chiesto di dartelo.  
Nito Nazuna, proprio quel Nito Nazuna. Solo una persona in quella stanza non capisce cosa quel gesto significhi, ed è la piccola Kiryuu che però intende benissimo la felicità sul volto del suo grande amico, e lo abbraccia mentre lui prende, quasi tremando, il pacchetto dalle mani di Kagehira.  
A Shu serviranno almeno altre cento volte in cui Nito gli dirà che non lo odia per crederci davvero, ma quel gesto lo ha così tanto riscaldato che prima di mettersi a piangere arriva tra le sue mani la bambola tanto cara e lo salva da un’umiliazione troppo grande.  
Con la sua vocina terribilmente acuta.  
-Nito è sempre così gentile, con noi. Bisogna ringraziarlo a dovere, e temo che Shu-kun non ne sia in grado.  
Mano sul cuore, Mika giura solennemente di portare a termine la propria missione.  
-Non ti preoccupare, Mado-nee! Farò io!  
-Grazie infinite, Mika-kun.    
   
   
Quando il signor Kiryuu apre la porta di casa, c’è un attimo di sorpresa da entrambe le parti: l’uomo, preso dall’affanno del proprio lavoro, non ricordava assolutamente di aver dato il permesso di una festa con tante persone, e i ragazzi ovviamente non si aspettavano un intruso durante la serata. Specialmente dopo che avevano deciso tutti quanti assieme di guardare un film horror circondando l’unico televisore del salotto.  
Ma poco male, perché Kuro lascia la propria postazione per trarre il genitore in salvo, prima che Rei Sakuma lo raggiunga per fargli i complimenti circa l’appartamento e i figli, e Wataru abbia la brillante idea di intrattenerlo con uno dei suoi lunghi monologhi.  
L’uomo ha persino tempo, mentre si introduce nella propria dimora e appende il cappotto pesante, di riconoscere una lontana testa rosa, il risultato di dieci anni su quello strano ragazzino che si ricordava in formato caramella e alto quanto le sue ginocchia. Evita di ridergli in faccia quando lo guarda, così imbronciato e con tutti quei ghingheri addosso, perché è davvero un signore.  
Viene fatto accomodare nell’angolo più morbido del divanetto, accanto alla figlia. Gli vengono anche offerti alcuni dei dolcetti rimanenti che Mika sta distribuendo a tutti da tre ore, e pesca dal suo cappello una caramella dalla forma di zucca, fin troppo arancione.  
Natsume prende la parola e quasi strilla, presentando il film che poco democraticamente ha deciso tutto da solo che avrebbero visto assieme. Qualcosa sui fantasmi, uno sceneggiato di diversi anni prima e quindi niente di nuovo; neanche due ore. Mika pare l’unico davvero eccitato dalla cosa, gli altri fanno più o meno finta, i tre Kiryuu sono insensibili alla paura per definizione e quindi vedere quello o vedere una commedia scolastica risulterebbe lo stesso – ma si guardano bene dal farlo notare, per non rovinare tutto quell’entusiasmo andante.  
Nel giro di dieci minuti, Natsume è quello che trema contro la schiena di Mika e si rifiuta di guardare lo schermo, per paura che un altro di quei cosi compaia all’improvviso e gli faccia fare un salto sul posto davvero poco virile. Anche Wataru è scivolato a terra, sul tappeto ai piedi della poltrona dove Shu è ancorato, e ha gli occhi spalancati; non ride più, non sorride più, non parla più. Kanata e la piccola Kiryuu si sono addormentati l’uno contro l’altro, sono così tranquilli e pacifici che nessuno oserebbe disturbarli – se qualcuno avesse voglia di badare a loro, sia inteso. Mika e Rei se la ridono, gratuitamente, di tutte le sventure di quei poveri deficienti che sembrano avere tendenze suicide più di un poeta romantico dell’Europa di inizio ottocento.  
Shu ha gli occhi fissi sullo schermo, e questo è indubbio. Ogni tanto reagisce anche alle urla di quelli che vengono brutalmente seviziati, e pure anche alla comparsa improvvisa di uno di quei mostri abominevoli che sbavano cose tra saliva e altri liquidi corporei non meglio identificati.  
Riuscirebbe anche a essere più concentrato sulla cosa se solo le dita di Kuro non fossero state poste, molto casualmente, proprio lì dove il vestito si solleva un attimo, all’incirca sul polso. E non avessero cominciato un lento movimento circolare, quella sorta di carezza che sanno – entrambi – essere così terribilmente gradita da essere quasi suadente.  
Quasi, perché certo Shu non può lasciarsi sfuggire versetti contenti mentre una povera ragazza viene decapitata male perché è stata così stupida da correre in una foresta da sola, nel bel mezzo della notte. Nessuno dei due sa in effetti come sia stato possibile arrivare a una conclusione del genere, devono aver perso il filo del tutto parecchi minuti prima, ma non importa.  
Non importa davvero.  
Rimangono seduti l’uno accanto all’altro – uno sulla poltrona e uno sul bracciolo di quella – facendo quasi finta di niente, anche perché nessuno bada a loro in effetti. Kuro però sorride quando Shu alza gli occhi al suo viso, ben consapevole di essere colpevole di un grave crimine a suo danno.  
Il maledetto.  
Spera soltanto che il film duri ancora abbastanza perché lui possa pensare a una vendetta terribile da poter attuare, una volta che ne avrà la possibilità. A lungo, davvero molto a lungo.  
   
   
Un’altra delle cose non previste dal signor Kuro è il pernottare seguente di tutti gli ospiti proprio in quei luoghi – anche di quelli che in teoria abitano a qualche isolato di distanza e impiegherebbero circa dieci minuti ad arrivare nel proprio letto, ma di fronte a quella massa di semi adolescenti, mezzo addormentati e decisamente non affidabili, non può che essere mosso da sentimenti davvero paterni.  
E quindi concedere loro di rimanere in loco a pernottare.  
Perché di cognome fa Kiryuu, e quindi è votato al sacrificio, decide di rimanere a dormire sul divano del salotto, in mezzo alla confusione che ovviamente tutti hanno lasciato – e che qualcuno ha promesso di riordinare appena avute un briciolo in più di forze in corpo, com’è giusto che sia. La camera della figlia minore rimane inviolata, anche perché nessuno avrebbe mai osato chiedere il contrario. Cinque degli ospiti vengono messi in camera del primogenito, tra futon stesi a terra e chi si contende l’unico materasso disponibile presente; finisce che per diritto di anzianità Rei scalcia via tutti e si appropria senza neanche una vera e propria lotta dell’agognato tesoro, addormentandovisi dentro all’istante.  
Poi, sempre secondo la spinta dei propri sentimenti paterni, concede la camera da letto sua e dell’ex moglie defunta al figlio maggiore e al suo amichetto del cuore Shu, perché “voi siete cari amici e quindi non c’è problema a dormire nello stesso letto, e poi da piccoli lo facevate sempre, che c’è di male?”.  
Qualcuno ha riso a quella battuta, ma Shu era davvero troppo stanco per guardare male chiunque, quindi si è semplicemente ritirato in camera con uno sbuffo e un sommesso ringraziamento rivolto al padrone di casa.  
Per fortuna la festa è finita, perché Shu non sarebbe riuscito ancora a lungo a far finta di essere infastidito dal mondo.  
Kuro chiude la porta dietro di sé, e lo vede guardarsi attorno. Prima che possa chiedergli cosa stia cercando, Shu si pronuncia con un certo fastidio, per lo più dettato dalla stanchezza.  
-Mi servono delle creme per il viso. La mia pelle è tutta secca.  
L’altro ragazzo ha ancora la forza di sbattere le palpebre alquanto sbalordito, per poi scuotere la testa in segno davvero di incredulità.  
-Non posseggo niente del genere. Fino a domani ne farai a meno.  
Shu arriccia il naso, ma non sbuffa né dice nulla. In effetti non può davvero pretendere di ripulire il proprio viso come fa di solito, in casa d’altri – e forse sperare che ci siano cose utili in una casa con carenza di persone di sesso femminile in età semi adulta è stato avventato e inutile.  
Si sente stanco, davvero molto stanco. Guarda il letto nella stanza con un certo velo di malinconia, ricordando di averlo visto anche in altri tempi, altrettanto felici per quanto lontani. Ricorda che l’ultima volta ci ha visto dentro, drammaticamente, la signora Kiryuu che gli sorrideva, smunta e troppo pallida per risultare anche solo lontanamente in salute. La ricorda con tenerezza, e tristezza.  
Ma ora lei non c’è, e al suo posto c’è qualcuno che lo sta guardando con un certo desiderio, oltre che un certo trasporto sentimentale.  
-Stai bene con quel vestito.  
-Se una cosa è fatta bene, si adatta a chiunque.  
Kuro aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli si avvicina fisicamente, arrivandogli fin troppo vicino.  
Ecco, lui ha questo enorme difetto: ha influenza su di lui. In molti sensi, in effetti, e in particolar modo esercita questo potere quando gli arriva accanto in quel modo, guardandolo negli occhi, con quelle spalle dritte e il collo appena inclinato, la voce bassa e le braccia lungo i fianchi, pronte pronte per essere alzate e quindi prenderlo.  
Peccato solo che Kuro non lo sfiori neanche, quando gli parla.  
-Stai bene.  
E Shu capisce benissimo cosa voglia dire e quale sia il valore personale di quel giudizio.  
Si lascia baciare lentamente, socchiudendo gli occhi; ha così tanto atteso quel bacio, trattiene il fiato e scioglie ogni resistenza dei muscoli. Si mantiene in piedi solo per miracolo, ad un certo punto, e l’abbraccio di Kuro lo prende al volo – perché lui lo sente bene, quando Shu necessita del suo intervento, è una cosa che gli riesce benissimo e che sa fare come nessun altro.  
Sono morbidi, entrambi. Un sacco di schiocchi bassi e tocchi leggeri.  
Poi, quando riprendono un attimo il controllo, e la bocca di Kuro è salita fino alla fronte dell’altro, Shu borbotta qualcosa con voce roca, appena accennata.  
-Tu vuoi…?  
Ma Kuro sospira e lo lascia andare, sedendosi con pesantezza sul letto.  
-C’è mia sorella che potrebbe sentirci. E anche mio padre.  
Vi si stende, sotto lo sguardo un po’ deluso di Shu – non che si aspettasse molto, in realtà, perché anche lui è veramente distrutto, ma con quelle premesse aveva pensato che almeno qualche carezza se la sarebbero scambiata.  
Forse però si può accontentare della visione di quel corpo rilassato, sì.  
-Non credo comunque mi si rizzerebbe, con tutto il sonno che ho.  
-Sei poco elegante.  
-Cosa dovrei dire?  
Sbuffa appena e allarga le braccia, in un chiaro ed esplicito invito.  
-Aiutami a togliermi sta cosa.  
Perché il suo bellissimo vestito gli è ancora addosso, dopotutto, e non si dissolverà magicamente da solo. Come ha avuto bisogno di aiuto per metterlo, ha di certo bisogno di aiuto per toglierlo. Quindi Kuro si rialza e lo raggiunge, cominciando a slacciare le due cinture e i lacci degli stivali.  
Ha le mani un po’ pesanti di sonno, quindi alcuni passaggi li fa in modo troppo brusco; Shu lo nota subito e non riesce a stare zitto.  
-Fai attenzione.  
-Se ti salta un bottone, te lo posso rimettere.  
-Non voglio che salti proprio un bel niente.  
Perché è un regalo, il suo regalo. Perché lo ha fatto Kuro pensando a lui, con tutto il proprio impegno e tutto il proprio affetto, e non crede di voler permettere a un po’ di spossatezza di mancargli di rispetto. Anche se dovesse provenire da Kuro stesso.  
E il giovane Kiryuu sa che questo è il modo con cui Shu gli dimostra quanto ha gradito quello che ha ricevuto, quindi in un certo senso ne è compiaciuto.  
Riesce a slacciare anche l’ultimo bottone, dopo cinque minuti di attenzione, e a togliergli anche la camicia dalle spalle.  
-Ecco fatto. Ora sei libero.  
Subito Shu si tuffa sul materasso, rotolandosi tra le coperte per coprirsi un poco – anche se Kuro riesce a vedere lo stesso, di nuovo dall’inizio della serata, le sue mutande di pizzo bianco, e viene assalito da un brivido che non riesce a capire se è di piacere o se è di terrore.  
Recupera dall’angolo del letto un indumento che aveva prelevato prima dai propri cassetti e che ha portato lì per il proprio ospite.  
-Tieni, mettiti questa. Ho dato anche agli altri una maglia per la notte.  
Una maglietta delle sue. Larga, proprio per essere comoda. Shu lo guarda con espressione un po’ ebete, per qualche secondo sembra non sapere bene cosa farci.  
È davvero stanco.  
-Kagehira ci nuoterà dentro, lui è più magro di me.  
A un invito della mano di lui, che si muove nel vuoto nella sua direzione, Shu si allunga verso di lui e gli prende dalle dita la maglietta. Che a malapena gli copre l’inguine, arrivando con l’orlo circa all’inizio dell’attaccatura della coscia.  
Per Kuro è difficile esprimere giudizi.  
-Anche questo ti sta bene addosso.  
-Dici? Per me è un po’ sformato. Non risalta niente del mio corpo.  
-Mi piaci un sacco così.  
Shu capisce, probabilmente dal rossore che si è dipinto sul suo viso. Non si accorge di diventare rosso nel momento in cui realizza che, per la prima volta, sta indossando qualcosa di suo. Davanti a lui.  
Il significato di quel gesto ha un certo valore, dopotutto, ed è tutto dolce.  
Kuro riesce a infilarsi tra le lenzuola del letto, con petto nudo e soltanto i pantaloni del pigiama. Shu impiega qualche istante a fare lo stesso, e a rotolare contro di lui appiccicandosi al suo fianco.  
Subito, il braccio di Kuro passa sotto il fianco di Shu, poggiando la mano sulla sua schiena ampia in un abbraccio morbido e per nulla scomodo.  
Altri baci sulla fronte del festeggiato, con la luce del comodino che viene spenta ed è finalmente buio ovunque. Kuro non lo vede, ma sente le labbra di Shu, appoggiate come il resto del suo viso contro il suo petto, che si arricciano in un sorriso, e poi rimangono incerte su alcune parole un po’ titubanti.  
-I-io volevo…  
Lo accarezza tra i capelli, tranquillamente, e cerca di fargli coraggio. Sbadiglia pure nel tentativo, rivelandosi completamente innocuo.  
-Sì?  
Shu aspetta qualche secondo di imbarazzo silenzioso. Non c’è Mademoiselle ad aiutarlo, non è neanche reperibile facilmente.  
E non vuole prenderla, per queste cose: Kuro non sopporta quando lo fa, per quanto possa comprendere il suo intimo bisogno di aver un intermediario tra la sua mente e il suo cuore.  
Non dovrebbero esserci ostacoli tra di loro, e Shu non vuole che ci siano. Per questo motivo si decide di ingoiare ogni titubanza e parlare chiaramente. Lo accarezza sul petto, mentre lo fa.  
-Grazie. Per la serata. E per tutto.  
Qualche secondo di silenzio ancora, e poi altri baci sulla fronte.  
Shu è contento e gratificato, davvero molto. Lo stesso è per Kuro, ovviamente.  
Sono legati da un comune sentire, un calore morbido che li avvolge e li unisce, che li fa sentire non tanto proprietà l’uno dell’altro, ma complici e alleati. Simili nei sentimenti, nei pensieri e nei desideri.  
Un continuo regalo di compleanno, e non soltanto per il giovane Itsuki.  
Shu gli prende la mano e gliela bacia, teneramente.  
-Sono felice, Kiryuu.  
Il giovane è quasi addormentato però, quando Shu decide di regalare qualcosa di dolce anche a lui, proprio sul finire di quel giorno speciale.  
Forse perché è ebbro di felicità, forse perché è tra le sue braccia, in un letto che sa di lui e di quello che sono sempre stati assieme, e che sembra persino la promessa di qualcosa che potrebbe diventare.  
Magico, come certe parole dette con il giusto sentimento – semplici, ma meravigliose.  
-Kuro-kun.  
   
 


End file.
